Madre
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: El dolor habia lacerado su cuerpo cuando ella lo alejo y no encontraba una salida al dolor. El era Jace Wayland ¡Y por el angel! que jamas la traicionaria a ella. A su "Madre". Porque eso era Maryse para el. LA unica madre que habia conocido y amado


**MADRE**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Cassandra Clare. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE<strong>

El dolor había calado hondo sobre su piel y aunque no lo aparentaba, Jace estaba dolido. Aun no podía comprender como es que Maryse pudiera no creer en él. Después de todo, el era Jace Wayland, no Jonathan Morgenstern.

Después de todo, ella lo había adoptado desde que tenía simplemente 10 años. ¿Es que acaso los últimos siete años de su vida no contaban?

Jace alguna vez había pensado en llamar "Madre" a Maryse Lightwood. Después de todo, el jamás había conocido una. Y por el ángel, que jamás había creído que Michael Wayland pudiera haber sido el mismo Valentine.

El que Maryse lo expulsara del instituto dolía. Dolía porque al final, ellos, los Lightwood eran su familia. La única que había tenido. No podía. Simplemente no podía ver a Clary como su hermanita (quien en realidad era tema aparte). Estaba Alec, quien siempre se preocupaba por cuidar sus espaldas. Isabelle que aun con su carácter frio y temerario era como su pequeña hermana a la que debía proteger y Max, el pequeño que lo idolatraba.

Por eso había salido del instituto después de que Maryse lo expulsaba. Había caminado sin rumbo fijo alguno. Hasta que la imagen de Clary apareció en su mente. Pensó en su departamento y en el mundano. Ese insignificante mundano que podía tener las sonrisas de Clary para él y deseaba matarlo. Tenía un amasijo de sentimientos y la mayoría lo conducían a su autodestrucción. Con suerte, quizás Clary lo encontraría antes de que muriese. Con suerte, podría despedirse de ella. Clary. **Su **Clary.

Las palabras de Maryse se volvieron a adueñar de su pensamiento. ¿Odiar a Valentine? ¿A quien él creía Michael Wayland? No. No podía aunque lo hubiera dañado como lo hizo. Después de todo, el era su padre.

Atravesó rápidamente la ciudad. Llego hasta el chinatown donde el olor a licántropo quemaba las fosas nasales. Una pelea. Una pelea. ¡Ese fue el nuevo pensamiento suicida que se coló por su mente! En verdad estaba mal.

Que casi asesinaran a un chico lobo le ayudo a acarrear la pelea más pronto de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

Las imágenes se habían vuelto borrosas. Solo recordaba a Clary y a Maryse.

Cuando la primera de ellas apareció seguida de Luke creyó que era una mera alucinación. ¿Por qué se preocuparía Clary por él? ¿Cómo hacerlo después de que se había peleado con ella en el hospital?

Jocelyn Fray. Su imagen se mezclo con la de Maryse Lightwood nuevamente. No podía concebir que esa mujer pelirroja fuese su madre. ¿Por qué no había podido serlo Maryse? ¿Por qué ella no podía verlo como a un hijo? –Se pregunto mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

Al final, había accedido a volver al instituto. Aclarar las cosas con Maryse. Pero ¿Qué decirle? Luke tenía razón, no podría jurar odiar a Valentine, pero ella también tenía derecho a desconfiar.

Después del encuentro, en el que casi se podía cortar la tensión que se sentía entre Lucian y Maryse, Jace comprendió muchas cosas. Aunque mantuvo su rostro impasible, sintió el alivio recorrer por su espalda. La verdadera razón por la que Maryse lo había expulsado del instituto era para que el no tuviera que enfrentar a la inquisidora.

Jace agradeció internamente la mirada que le había dado Maryse. Esa de cariño y comprensión que solamente una madre puede dar. Sintió que volvía a casa. Una vez más en casa. La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo fue aun más grande. ¿Cómo lograr definir aquello que sentía? Maryse lo amaba. Por eso lo había expulsado. Para protegerlo, aun cuando ella sabía que al hacerlo se ponía en peligro a ella y a los suyos.

Pero Luke había sido objetivo, y al final tan convincente como para lograr que ella aceptara que Jace volviera a su hogar.

Miro a su madre. Después de todo ella lo era. La densa oscuridad no era sino el presagio de un nuevo amanecer. Maryse Lightwood lo defendía de la inquisidora. Imogen. Su rostro duro contrastaba con el de la propia Maryse, que aunque dura, siempre había conservado ese rastro de dulzura para él y para sus hermanos.

Estar encerrado en la ciudad de hueso no era tan duro cuando recordaba las palabras de Maryse. El jamás le había temido a la obscuridad. No empezaría en ese momento. Aunque el dolor y los hilarantes susurros de viento eran tenebrosos.

Recordó la canción que Maryse cantaba. Esa que siempre escuchaba a escondidas. Casi podía sentir a Maryse cerca de él cantándola con amor para alejar al miedo, a los demonios.

Maryse. Su madre. Maryse y su largo cabello oscuro sonriéndole y asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Ver a Valentine no le sorprendió del todo. Ni siquiera el hecho de saber que había robado la espada de luz o que había matado a los hermanos silenciosos. Si Valentine hubiese sido capaz de leer los pensamientos estaba seguro de que él le hubiera matado. ¡Por el ángel que lo habría hecho! Pensar en Maryse como su madre era una traición que estaba seguro, Valentine castigaría con la muerte.

Clary, Alec e Isabelle habían llegado a rescatarlo de aquel umbral de miedo y dolor. De alguna manera habían logrado penetrar en la ciudad de hueso y habían llegado hasta su prisión rescatándolo. El dolor era bastante agónico. La runa curativa que Alec había dibujado sobre él no había surtido efecto.

Apenas habían llegado a la entrada de la ciudad de hueso cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de muchos más cazadores de sombras. La imagen de Maryse al lado de la inquisidora contrastaba con la claridad de la luna. Pero eso no fue lo que Jace percibió. Sino la mirada de angustia que lleno los ojos de Maryse al verlo herido.

La inquisidora estaba molesta. Pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Jace. El quería decir "estoy bien" o algo así como "no ha sido nada, no te debes preocupar". Pero no pudo pronunciar absolutamente ninguna palabra. Maryse se adelanto y contradiciendo a la inquisidora le pidió a Magnus Bane que lo curara inmediatamente. Que ella pagaría el precio.

Fue entonces, cuando una chispa creció dentro del corazón de Jace Wayland. Fue la sensación de saber, sin palabras de saber que Maryse siempre estaría allí, para él. Fue la sensación de saber con certeza por vez primera en siete años que tenía de estar con Maryse que ella también lo consideraba su hijo. Tanto como a Max o como Alec. Tanto como a Isabelle.

Con una mirada y con lo que pretendió ser un amago de sonrisa fue entonces que Jace se volvió hasta ella y le dijo sin palabras:

"**Gracias, mamá"**

Y por una vez, solo por un momento, todo estuvo bien. Todo encajo y su mundo volvió a ser perfecto. Porque por un breve instante supo que era parte de ella. Parte de su querida madre. Porque aunque ella tampoco respondió con palabras, Jace sintió su cariño y pudo escuchar las palabras brotar de sus labios "**Todo estará bien, mi pequeño hijo…"** y Jace lo creyó. Lo creyó porque había sido su madre quien lo había dicho….

¿Fin?

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen su review. <strong>

**Mi primer intento con esta maravillosa saga. **

**Aunque aun voy por la mitad de ciudad de ceniza. Así que por eso hay algunas incoherencias. Pues aun no descubro que es lo que Magnus Bane pidió a cambio de curar a Jace. Aun no se cual es el precio. Pero simplemente no pude evitar imaginar esto entre Jace y Maryse. (xD deje de leer ciudad de ceniza para terminar está idea.) **

**Pies para que los quiero si tengo alas de imaginación para volar**

(Frida Kahlo)

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
